Phoenix Evans
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Phoenix Evans, an orphan also a watch from America gets a chance to go to Hogwarts, for her 3rd year (Same as none other than Harry Potter). She gets to be friends the golden trio and even learns about her true family
1. Introduction

Phoenix Evans, an orphan also a watch from America gets a chance to go to Hogwarts, for her 3rd year (Same as none other than Harry Potter). She gets to be friends the golden trio and even learns about her true family.

Chapter 1: A New Start

"Nix, I don't think you're in trouble, just go to the headmasters office" said her best friend, Alice using her friends nickname, Nix.

Nix sighed and put her black hair into a ponytail. Nix's green eyes full with worry about whatever was going to happen. She looked back at Alice who's blues eyes sparkled which was usually a good sign.

"Okay fine, Ali, but if I'm not back soon send the Twins after me or something" mumbled Nix and took off towards the headmasters office.

Nix lived at the Bruma School of Magic in Wisconsin. She was allowed to live there until she turn the age of seventeen which would be of age for young wizards and witches. The school located in Northern Wisconsin was just right, not too big or too small. It was just right and was a home for many other students who didn't have any family to look after them.

Nix had very found memory's of Bruma. One of her favorites was her first time she was told she was a witch which was at the local orphan.

It was a warm summers day (Nix remembered this day clearly) and Nix was playing with group of kids outside of the orphanage. Nix felt a strange feeling, not one she felt before, few minutes later, a Tall, slender women (who looked kind enough) wanted to speak to her. One she told Nix that she was a witch and she would get to leave, she was excited She hugged the strange lady who she later was told to be her Charms Professor Sarah Tyler.

School was fun to Nix. Sure it had it ups and downs but she loved it. She took her time she got (during the summer) to read the books for the year or read the books in the library. She was passing all of the classes. She loved magic with all of her heart but, she always felt like something was missing. Maybe it was the fact that she had no idea who her real parents were? She had so many questions about them. All she knew was one word "Evans", so she used that as her last name.

Nix thoughts so ended as she reached the door of the headmasters office. She took a deep breathe having no idea why se was there, and open the door.

"Er Headmaster you said you wanted to see me" Nix voice was meant to be calm but really wasn't.

The headmaster name was Philip Griffin, l looked up from this desk and smiled. He wasn't that old really, which I guess made most students question rather he was serious or not. He was a middle-age man with brown long hair and hazel eyes that seemed to see right through you. He could be kind gentleman at one time and really strict at one time. All and All he was a good headmaster.

"Yes Miss Evans, you're not in trouble but there's something you should know" he looked pretty serious but calm.

Nix breathe out, happy that she wasn't in trouble, she saw in the red comfortable chair as the headmaster continued.

"I suppose you heard of Hogwarts" he asked Nix, closing a book. Nix nodded, of course she heard of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a really amazing school, much bigger than her own. She didn't know much but knew that a Evil Wizard went to school there and killed some people but never really talked about in school.

"We, meaning Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (who happen to be a goo friend of the headmaster) and I have a great idea. We plan to have a student from here, go there for a year, if they like it they can go there for school, and we both think that you are a perfect student for that" the headmaster stated looking at Nix. Nix felt her eyes go wide with shock.

"Sir, you want me to go to Hogwarts" gasped Nix. He nodded and smiled again. Nix couldn't believe it!

"But Sir, I'm going into my 3rd year why not a 5th or 6th year" Nix still wondering why it was her. Yes she was a great student but surely there's students more fitted for this?

"Phoenix, you're one of the top students at Bruma (Nix blushed), this would be a great thing for you" he gave her a look saying it was going to be okay.

Nix took a minute to go over what he said in her mind. Her shock left her quickly. She couldn't wait to tell her friend about this!

"Sir, when am I going to leave" Nix asked.

Griffin face changed and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid in 5 hours, there's feast is tonight, classes start soon. Don't worry Miss Evans, you should pack the 2-way mirror you are rather fond of to talk to you're friends" he added.

Nix wondered why he knew about that. She shock her head, he always seemed to know everything. He then dismissed Nix to go say bye to her friends and pack her things then report back.

Nix then left the headmaster and walked to the Common room. Alice was waiting for her of course. She jumped up from the big fluffy blue couch. Alice hair bouncing up and now.

"So what happen...are you okay...you're not in trouble are you" asked Alice really fast hugging her best friend.

"Relax Ali" mumbled Nix and then told everything that happen.

Alice looked at her friend in shock and gave her another hug. Then she grabbed her friend up to their door and helped pack. Nix put her books, clothes, and many other things in her truck, touch it with her wand and it shrank, Nix put it in her pocket. Nix put to her, more important things, in her shoulder brown backpack. Her 2-way mirror, favorite muggle book (Alice and Wonderland), notebooks, pens and her photo album, which all fit perfectly in her bag. Alice gave her one last hug and watched her best friend leave the common room.

Once Alice got to the Headmasters office seeing that time went quickly. She open the door seeing the headmaster was now standing. His red cloak seemed to long for him.

"Sir how exactly am I going to get their" asked Nix. She really hoped it was by Porkey. She hated porkeys.

"Floo Powder, Hogwart, Dumbledore's office, good luck" said the headmaster.

Nix grabbed some floo powder which she used before and said "Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office" and closed her eyes


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Authors Note: From here on out all the chapters will be in Nix's views.. It will only change to 3rd person for dreams or memories.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

I step out of Dumbledore's fire place. His room was huge. Filled with books, many paintings of I'm guessing headmasters before. The room held so much stuff I couldn't take it in really. It was much bigger then the headmasters office back home.

"Ah, Phoenix Evan's please, sit down want a lemon drop" said the headmaster.

I sat down on a red golden chair. A phoenix was by the desk. I never saw a phoenix ever, so that shocked me. It was so pretty, it nodded at me then went back to sleeping. I turn my attention to Dumbledore

Dumbledore was much older than Griffin. he had long sliver beard, blue eyes and half moon glasses. He seemed to have that grandfather look to him. He seemed kind but I'm guessing he was okay overall.

"Thanks, for letting me come here sir" I said quietly.

"You're Welcome Phoenix, now at Bruma they have different houses, sorted by a hat, I suppose" he asked and I nodded. Bruma indeed of houses in a way. But it was for different age group. For example if the last students who graduated were the Badgers then the new group aka 1st years will be the Badgers. There was seven different groups, Badgers, Polars, Winter, Seals, Penguins, Wolves and Bears. I was in the Wolves group with Alice.

"You will be sorted after the first years, right now I have to get to the feast just stand outside the great hall doors" said the headmaster and I nodded. According to my old school they had four houses here. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for Intelligence, Hufflepuff for Loyal and Slytherin for Sly..each student was sorted into what house stood out in them the most. It was going be a while for me to get use to it.

"You will do fine here Phoenix, Welcome to Hogwarts" he said with a smiled. He had a house-elf. Dobby to show me to the great hall. I saw a houself before in America, they were free and pretty nice. I loved getting socks that I didn't need to them.

"Dobby is glad to meet you Phoenix" said Dobby, after I told him to call me by my first name. Hogwarts was huge, and it looked like I was going to need a map. I learn there was different places to get lost in, moving stairs, and pictures that moved. We did have some pictures that did that but nothing compared to this.

"Dobby is there anyway, that I can have a map of Hogwarts, I'm afraid I will get lost" I said as we went around the corner of a hallway.

"Dobby knows where a map is" he snap his fingers and a map appeared. I open it all it showed all of Hogwarts, even secret passages…it showed were everyone was. ( *Authors Note: Basically like the maunders map but it's not by them).

"The password to open it is Phoenix Lacrimae (Phoenix tears in Latin) and to make it seem like a regular parchment is Leones Rugientes (lion's roar in Latin)" said Dobby.

"Dobby this is great, thank you" I said in awe. We arrived at the Great hall doors. I could hear the students clap and cheer. I took a nervous breathe. Dobby wished me good luck and left. Before he did he mention I did look like another student..or remind him of one but didn't go father about that. So I just forgot about it.

"Please Welcome from Bruma School of Magic from America, Phoenix Evan's" said Dumbledore's voice.

That's my cue; I thought and open the doors. I could feel everyone eyes on me. Which I hated, I never liked being the center of attention. I got up to the stool and sat down. Saw the hundreds of students starting at me. I took a deep breathe to calm me down.

A voice in my ear, made me jump with fright.

_Ah you're loyal I see, always there for your friends and your clever you would be good in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you are cunning but wouldn't be good in Slytherin. But you're brave, plenty of courage no doubt well I guess I have to put you in_

**_GRYFFINDOR!_**

The Gryffindor's cheered and I smiled. The rest of the house did clapped. The Slytherins didn't, I guess there was fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Phoenix will be in third year, please welcome her to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as I sat down by a boy with black hair and green eyes.

He then talked about the Dementors. I shuddered at that thought. A heard students qutiely talk about how a man callled Sirius Black escaped from Prison. Why was I here again? Was it dangrous? I swear I heard that name before!

"We have Remus Lupin for DADA and Rubas Hagird for Care of Magical Creatures, (there was around of applause from many others for the half-giant) now let the feast began"

The boy looked familiar, like I met him before but that's impossible right? Also Remus Lupin...seemed to held something...a secret..he also looked like I meet him before. This was going to drive me crazy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" said Hermione Granger, She had brown bushy hair.

"Thanks, I'm Phoenix Evans, Nix for short" I said with a smile. I think I'm going to like it here. At least they were nice, I hope we could be friends.

"So where from America are you from" asked Hermione, as I reached to get some pudding. I wasn't that hungry I ate before I came. Plus I love pudding always had. I didn't know really what it was called. I live in America so things were different.

"Wisconsin, it basically snows a lot in northern Wisconsin, where I live, its wooden area, and we have a lake but Hogwarts is much bigger then Bruma" I said after taking a sip of butterbeer.

"So did you get a tour of Hogwarts yet" asked Hermione. Hermione seemed to be asking the questions seeing as the other two were eating.

"Actually I have a map, I asked dobby who helped me get to the great hall, if there was a map and he kind of made me one" I said with a smile. Thank you Dobby I thought again.

Harry nearly chocked on his food when I said Dobby. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded...that was weird.

"Wait Dobby the house-elf "said Ron stuffing his face. I was guessing they meant him.

"Yes, he's really nice, we learned about house elf my first year at Bruma we have cooks, not house elf's" I said after finishing my pudding.

Soon the good vanished and we were told to go to bed. I followed my new friends up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, then follow Hermione to the girls dorm.

I was tried so I went to sleep right away. Time difference was going to be something I was going to have to get used to.

Tomorrow let the classes begin….


	3. The Seer

Chapter 3: The Seer

"_Dementors, _at the school, isn't that a little dangerous" I asked Hermione, the next morning when we were walking to the great hall.

"Yeah but its because of Sirius Black" said Ron joining the conversion.

"But why don't they have Auror's, it just seems a little weird to me"I said thinking about the conversation I had with Ali on the two way mirror.

-flashback-

_It was early in the morning, The mirror buzzed. I went down stairs to the common, being quite. I sat down on he coach, by the fire._

_"Alice" I said into the mirror._

_Alice appeared, looking cheerful. She seemed to be always like that_

_"Hows Hogwarts, Is it huge, are the people nice, did you meet anyone, do you have friends already"asked Ali._

_" Ali, no sugar, what did i tell you, clam down, its amazing, yes its much bigger then our school, people are nice, yes, Harry, Hermione and Ron, and its weird but Harry reminds me of someone like i knew him before" I said._

_"Wait is this like those dreams about that man, a women screaming, and a man yelling" asked Alice._

_"Kind of" i said with a frown, thinking back to the dream._

**-Dream-**

**"Lily take the twins and go" yelled a man. She couldn't see his face. Only heard his voice. The figures were blurry.**

**A green flash of light and the man was on the floor.**

**Lily took the twins and put them in the crib.**

**"Step aside you silly girl" said the evil man.**

**"Don't hurt them kill me, me not the Twins"said the women.**

**There was another flash of light and the women was on the ground**

**"As for you two, you shall die" said the man. There was a flash of green light, and everything went black.**

**The Dream to be something more too it...**

**-End Dream-**

_"Do you think its real, that harry can be your twin" asked Alice, worried about me. I gave her a small smile_  
_"I don't know, maybe, its so confusing, I don't know, how in the world did I get to america, and who is this man, I have some many questions but i need answers Ali, maybe i should go to the library" I said._

_"When in doubt go to the __library, talk to me when you find something" said Alice. _

_-flash back ended-_

"Nix, are you okay" asked Hermione, making me awake from my thoughts. We were in the Great Hall, I wasn't hungry anymore, I always hated those stupid nightmares.

"Yeah, just thinking, I have to go, to the library talk to you guys later"I said getting up.

"Going to the library but school didn't even start, shes as bad as you" said Ron to Herimone.

I laughed and walked to where the library was, but I decided to use my map.

I took it out, tap my wand and whispered _Phoenix Lacrimae_. Followed the map to the library.

"Miss. Evans what are you doing here shouldn't you be eating" I turn around to see, the defense teacher.

" I just wanted to see the library to look up something, and I wanted to explore before classes start" I said confessing. I don't like lying, I wasn't that kind of person.

"You got a map" said the Professor Lupin, he looked a map that Dobby gave me. It looked like he seen it before or maybe another one. He was extremely pale. His robes seemed to be old, but that didn't bother him.

"Dobby made it for me, its just a map to show where it everything is, its much bigger than my old school. I hope its okay, Ijust didn't want to be lost on my first day at Hogwarts" I said quickly.

I hope I wasn't in trouble (didn't want to ruin my first day) but the Professor looked surprised.

" The map just looks..never mind that, I will see you in class" said the Professor and left.

That was weird I thought. I decided to go to class, I had divination. I took out my map and follow it, up many many many stairs found, the others.

The trap door open and ladder came down.

"After you" said Ron to Harry, Harry climbed the ladder, then Ron, Hermione, Lavander, Me, Seamus, Dean and others.

The room looked like attic and a tea shop together. There was about 20 small tables two chairs per a table, with old looking arm chairs, the windows were covered by curtains so the light as dim. The room seemed to have vapors in the air that made me feel dizzy and bit sick.

I shuddered this place as really creepy.

"Welcome" said a mist like voice "How nice to see you in physical world at last".

This is beyond creepy I thought, it remind me of a muggle movie, a horror movie. I sighed inward at the thought of me and Alice having movie nights, I missed her and well Bruma.

The Professor appeared she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl.

She told us to all sit down, Me and Hermione sat by Ron and Harry. I gave Hermione a look, I had a weird feeling about this. Maybe it was the fact that Hermione appeared out of no where.

The professor went over what we were going to do, I just listen, ready to bolt if I need too, something was going to happen, something bad well so it seemed.

"Today we were going to read tea leaves, drink the tea, until only the dregs remain, swill it around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read" said the Professor.

We drank the tea, which wasn't my favorite, (In America we just had Hot Coco) and I handed my cup to Hermione.

I was really not seeing anything in the cup, and Hermione didn't either. The subject seemed kind of useless I didn't know if seers actually exist really.

Harry was laughing at Ron and Professor took the cup away and looked at it and almost dropped the cup..

"You have the Grim" and people gasped.

I was a little confused. Harry looked confused too.

"It doesn't look like the Grim" said Herimone looking at the cup. peaked over her, in the cup did look like a dog. The Professor said it was a Omen of death but how could it? The Grim was death right?

The Professor dismissed class and everyone packed the things. Everyone seemed to be more then glad to go.

The Professor grabbed my arm, tightly. My eyes went wide, everyone else left.

"Dear this year you shall find the truth of your family and be reunited with your twin" she said in completely airy voice. The Professor seemed to snap out of it and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happen dear" she asked. My face most of went pail.

I muttered nothing and left.

I stood there for a moment, my mind reeling about what just happen,I meet the others and we headed off to Transfiguration.

No one spoke, they all sat down in the back row.

Professor McGonagall started talking about animagi and I hardly notice, still thinking about how the divination professor knew, nobody really knew about me.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall.

I looked up from the desk, not wanting to talk about what happen.

Hermione spoke up, for everyone.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school".

Sigh relief from everyone fulled the class room but not from me.

Then she said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Everyone smiled at that.

The Class went by fast after that and it was off to lunch.

"Nix, what's wrong you're not thinking about this morning, are you" asked Herimone as we sat down.

"I don't feel good" I said softly.

Herimone offered to take me to the hospital wing, we got out of the great hall and everything went black.

The last thing I remembered was Hermione calling for me.


	4. Haunted Memories and Boggarts

Chapter 4: Haunted Memories and Boggarts

**_It was a late Tuesday night, a girl with short black hair and green eyes, age 5 was in a corner of her tiny room._**

**_Her tiny hands over her ears, to drown out her foster families yelling,glass breaking and threats._**

**_The girl knew what was going to happen soon, it was getting worse, everyday. Outside everything looked okay, they seemed happy, loving parents taking in a little orphanage girl. But they had a secret._**

**_That's why the little girl had on, long-sleeved shirts, so that no one would see the bruises._**

**_The little girl heard scream and then a loud bang. Somebody was hurt, hurt bad. She heard the heavy shoot steps, he seemed drunk, he didn't know what he was doing._**

**_"Help" she whispered into the darkness, she knew that no hope was going to come. That she might die, that this would be the end. But the foot steps stopped, and there was another shot and there was no more, it was silent but the little girl didn't move, she just sat there, tears coming down her face, she grabbed her teddy and cried._**

**_There was a noise all sudden, screams, and then foot steps leading to her room, the door open, a women, the neighbor from next door picked the little girl up._**

**_"Everything it's going be okay Phoenix" said the sweet older woman._**

"Miss Evans, it's going be okay" said a voice, waking me up from not only a nightmare but a terrifying memory.

I looked up to Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely worried. I had tears running down my face. That dream seemed like a memory...why did everything have to get confusing?

"Sorry, Professor" I said, my face turning red.

"There's no need to be sorry Miss. Evans" said the Professor softly.

She sat down on my bed, " Do you have the dreams often" asked the Professor.

I nodded, and looked down at my fingers. I felt embarrassed and I had theses dreams or memory's.

"Perhaps, a dreamless potion should do" said the professor and excuse herself.

The door to the hospital wing, open and Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared.

"Nix, are you okay, I got your homework, do you feel okay, do you know what happen" asked Hermione as she hurried to my bed sided. Hermione reminded me of my friend Alice, I wanted to laugh and be sad at the same time. I wish Alice knew about my past, not many people did.

"I'm okay, not great, just nightmares, and most likely more sleep, but I'm fine, thanks for coming and bringing me here, and thanks for the homework" I said with a smile.

Hermione told me what I missed, I didn't miss much I fainted at lunch and didn't wake up till late Friday.

Then they left 2 minutes after by Madam Pomfrey, who gave me a dose of Dreamless potion and I was off to sleep again but this time no dreams. I woke up to light streaming through the huge windows, Madam Pomfrey told me I could go but should come back before bed.

I smiled and went back to the common room to change and get my books and went straight to Breakfast.

My homework was all caught up, thanks to some help at the breakfast table from Hermione.

Then potions, Professor Snape, seem to be a git, but it seem to be much more about him that many didn't know. Plus he looked at me weird, when he read my last name. I don't know either did he know somebody with the same last name? Was it my mom? Is Harry my real twin? We do look a like, well a little

I dismissed it and worked on my Shrinking potion which was now bright, acid green, I earned 5 pts to Gryffindor. Which surprised everyone but soon taken by the end of the day because Hermione helped out Neville (Harry explained me later about how Snape hated anyone b

I frown as we walked out of the classroom, poor Neville. Soon it was then lunch, and me and the trio went to the DADA, which everyone was really excited to see.

The professor walked into the room and put a ratty old briefcase on the teacher's desk.

He told us to point are wands and books away and to follow him. Everyone was confused, even me.

He then lead us to the staff room, were the potion teacher was.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."hissed Snape.

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville turned pale at there, i glared at the potions master, he had to right to treat Neville like that, for some reason, the professor flinched at my glare and left. Leaving me really confuse.

The Professor beckoned everyone toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

I swallowed and turned pale, I knew what was coming, last year I faced one. I knew what my boggart was and I didn't want to see it. It was the same man in the dream.

The Professor explained what it name was, and then asked information about them.

Which, Hermione answered the question.

"It's a shape-shifter, It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

I moved backed to the classroom he explained what to do and the spell riddikulus. I was glad that nobody took notice of what i was doing.

He asked Neville what he was most afraid of, and Neville said Snape which i understand, and asked him to imagine what he would look like in Neville's grandmothers clothes. I looked up from the floor, I didn't want to miss this.

Neville got ready and Lupin (I'm just going to put Lupin for now one). waved his wand and the door to the wardrobe opened. Snape appeared, and Neville taking and breathe said the spell riddikulus and Snape was wearing older lady's closes everyone laughed. i was gasping for air, it was so funny. He told everyone to get into a line, but I stood back. the line went up to Harry, and Lupin stood in front of him and said the spell and called class over, and for that I was thankful.

He awarded Hermione and Harry points, and called my name, he wanted to talk to me.

I took a deep breath, nobody knew about my past expect the people at the orphanage, but they didn't everyone.

"Are you okay Miss. Evans" he asked after we both sat down. He seemed worried like Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just I faced a boggart, sir and it wasn't great" I said quietly looking at my hands.

"Phoenix, if you need to talk to anyone, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me or Professor McGonagall" he said in soft voice that made me look up.

"Thank you sir"I said and he dismissed me, which I was thankful. I left, and told my friends it was nothing that night when everyone went to bed I sneaked my mirror to the common room to talk to Alice.

"So those dreams are real, and what happen with Harry, what if he's your twin" asked Alice.

I was almost one in the morning I was really tired. The sleeping potion I got earlier was taking its effect.

"I don't know Ali, I need sleep, talk to you tomorrow" I asked with a yawn and headed off to bed.


	5. Imperio

Chapter 5: Imperio

"So how do you like Hogwarts" asked Harry one morning. Truth told it was a lot, the staircases that moved and everything was different then Bruma but here I felt like I belonged which felt great.

"Love, it Defense is awesome" I said with a smile, everyone nodded, Defense seemed to be everyone's favorite class thanks to the Professor Lupin. But their was something off about him...I don't know what yet.

The Defense against the dark art class was none other, it was fun and not boring. Most slytherins seemed to think different because of the state of clothes they hate him. I don't know why, I think someone of them need to grow up something.

After school work, on the weekend I decided to go outside to get some air.

I walked toward's the Forrest but not going in it of course, Harry told me story's about the forest and that it was forbidden. Plus I'm not in the mood to run into Spiders, I'm not a fan.

I notice a black shape, moved forward a bit, and there stood a medium black shaggy dog. I loved dogs, I had one once, but she was hit by a car plus it was at the orphange and they didn't like pets.

The dog looked at me cocking his head to the side and came towards me and I smiled.

"Come here boy" I said. The dog came towards me but stop a few feet away. I pulled out a sandwich, I was going to eat, but decided the dog looked hungry, I hold the sandwich out.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you" I said. I loved animals, which Is why I loved Magical Creatures.

The dog came closer to me and took the sandwich, and ate it happily, when the dog was done it wagged its tail.

"Sorry I don't have anymore, I know this is weird but I felt like I seen you before. I felt the same way with Professor Lupin, but I never saw any of you before" I said sitting down, the dog sat down across form me, and looked at me, I felt like he could understand me. Why am I. talking to a dog again? I guess I needed to get this out.

I sighed, what Trelawney said came back to me.

They dog cocked his head to the side as if was wondering what was wrong.

"I can't stop thinking about what the divination said, said I will be reunited with my brother and something bad would happen, its just weird, these strange dreams I been having, for once I wished I had the answer, answers would be great right now" I looked at my hands as tears come down my face. I guess the stress of everything was getting to me.

The dogged lay down next to me.

"This is weird talking to a dog, I better go, which means you better go, I'll come out here later, nice talking to you" I said to the dog. The dog left, leaving me wondering, why I talked to it in the first place.

I wonder what his name was? Or Even who was his owners, I decided to call him Padfoot. I don't know why but that name came too me.

I got bored and went inside. I found Ron who was getting sick of Scabbers so I asked if i could hold on to him Ron nodded. I took Scabbers, and decided to go the room of requirement to practice some spells.

I need a comfortable place, were I can practice spells I thought. It was my favorite room in all of Hogwarts, I guessing not many people knew about it, maybe the Weasley twins or the Teachers but I loved this room.

The door appeared, and I went inside, it was a copy of the Gryffindor room, I sat Scabbers on the table, and thought of a spell.

I then thought of a spell that reveled a amagius. I knew it wouldn't work but I did the spell anywhere, but instead of Scabbers was this creepy old man, who looked lie my rat. I was shocked and slow to think, he grabbed my wand and I knew I was in trouble

"Imperio" he said his voice shaking. I felt weird like I couldn't control myself or something

"You will not talk about what you saw here to anyone, if you do I'll make sure when the dark lord comes back you will be the first to ago" he said

I couldn't move really but I nodded well I was force to nodded, I was freaking out, I wanted to scream for help.

"Just to give you a little taste. Crucio" he said and I almost screamed in pain He kicked me in the stomach making me wince again, smirked dropped my wand and left.

I do remember much but I remember walking to the door opening it and falling to the ground.

"Help" I said softly. I couldn't scream really the pain was too much like a thousand knives stabbing me all at once.

I was bleeding not that bad but I was in pain, I need help, I need help get Dumbledore I thought and everything went black.

"Shes awaking" said Madam Pomfrey voice, i groaned, wondering what happen and why i was in the hostipal wing.

"Miss. Evans" said Dumbledore's voice.

I opened my eyes saw Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, standing around my bed,all worried.

"How did I get here" I asked wincing a little.

"Professor Lupin, found you on the 7th floor, you were bleeding, he took you here" said McGonagall, with a frown on her face.

"Can you tell us how this happen" asked Dumbledore in his grandfather tone. I think they knew about what happen not by who but the spell.

I thought for a moment the memories came to me.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't remember" I said lying. I wanted to tell the truth but I just couldn't.

"You can stay here tonight, just in case" said Dumbledore,

I was given a Sleeping potion, but before I feel asleep I heard a voice saying " We check everywhere no sign of Sirius Black in the Castle"

The last words that popped into my mind, why was he in the castle?

Better yet how in the world did he enter Hogwarts?


	6. Telling Someone

Chapter 6: Telling Someone

The Next day I got out, not with out hearing to be careful and if I remembered what happen to tell Professor Dumbledore. I pushed back what happen into the back of my mind. I wasn't going to tell my new friends about it. It Scared me to death plus I just couldn't thanks to Scabbers. I tried to tell Ron but I can say the words. I'm so mad at myself.

"Are you sure you're okay" asked Hermione. Ron and Hermione met me at The Common Room and we were now going to go to Defense. Harry had some to do with Qudditch I suppose not really sure.

"I'm fine we have Defense next" I said as me, Ron and Hermione head to the room, instead of seeing my favorite teacher it was Professor Snape. They filled me in on what happen.

"Are you sure it wasn't Black" asked Ron. He was asking about the attack of course. I mean a lot of people were asking think it was black. How in the world was going to tell Ron. Hey Ron your Rat is really a man who used unforgivables, I'm sure that would work out great.

"No it wasn't him, can we just not talk about it" I said sitting down in my sit next to Hermione. I sighed and looked down, I didn't miss Hermione sending me a worried look.

Professor Snape was there, he did roll call looked at me weird, again.. Harry came in late. We were reading about werewolf. The way he was going on about it, like he wanted us to know about something hinting now and again.

"Turn to page 394" said the Professor Snape.

I open to the page kept quite as he drown on and on, taking points away from Gryffindor.

Ron and Harry were angry by the time we got out of class.

He gave us homework and gave Ron Detention, I waited outside the class room with Harry and Hermione.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione.

"Maybe something happen in the past" I said randomly, putting my books in my bag.

"What"said Harry looking at me weird along with Hermione.

"They both went to Hogwarts Harry, maybe Professor Lupin was in Gryffindor, Snape in Slytherin, they bound to have fights or something, maybe Snape was bullied, yes he's a git sometimes, but there has to be a reason why" I said in a matter effect tone.

Ron came out of the room really mad at Hermione. Who knows why really they seem to fight a lot. I stayed away from the group, I went to the common room finished my work, they talked to Alice.

"You got Attack" shouted Alice into the Mirror. Thank Merlin that nobody was in the dorm room while this was happening besides me of course.

"Oi, Alice shut it, we are trying to sleep here" yelled one of the Owens twins. They were nice but kept to themselves.

"I don't know Alice" I said nervous. She could tell their was something more and even if I wanted to tel my best friend I could n't thanks to a stupid spell that to the rat put on me. I wanted to know his name. I had to find out, maybe I could find a way to tell someone.

The Next Day, after talking to Sir Cadogan, everyone went to the Qudditch Stands.

I Sat by Ron and Neville, cold, and it was raining, Hermione went down there, she said something about a plan.

I looked by the Stands on the ground, a small black dog watching from afar., It was the dog that came to me earlier.

"Oh No Harry" said Hermione, I turn my attention to Dementors, and coming to be, I felt cold scared, I heard a women's voice scream.

**_"No No not my children, leave them alone" yelled a women voice. It was my mum it had to be._**

**_"Step aside silly girl" yelled a cold voice. I wanted to help her but then I was falling..._**

All the sudden I was falling, falling fast, I heard screaming.

I heard race of the browns.

"Phoenix, Phoenix can you hear me" asked a voice I didn't recognize.

Everything went black.

"She's waking up" said Hermione's voice.

I open my eyes to Herimone, Ron, Madam Promfey, and some other people I didn't know, were around my bed. Great the 2nd time I was know in the hospital.

I was given a piece of Chocolate.

"Are you okay" asked Hermione, she seemed worried I saw Harry next to my bed.

"Dementors that was a Dementors, wasn't it" I asked still shaken up.

Hermione nodded, Harry woke up others went by him. I took the bite of the chocolate that made me feel much better.

Hermione told me the Weasley Twins who I never talked but I knew they did many pranks.

"Thank you for catching me" I said to the twins.

"No Problem I'm Fred the one who caught you, this is my twin not as good looking as me, George" said Fred smiling at least he was.

"Nice too meet you both" I said with a smile. They went by Harry.

I tune them out the two voices I heard, the first one was my mom no doubt about, the 2nd one scared me to death I have to admit, who was he?

I got out in two days, I already finished my homework, and I went outside. I wanted to think by myself, everything was a little too much.

The dog came out, and sat by me.

"Hey you, I missed you" I said giving it a hug.

It gave me a look as if to ask what was wrong with me.

"I guess I didn't tell anyone this, last week, I was being bored, there was a spell I found in a book, about Animagus. There was a spell to show them, so I practiced with Scabbers, my friends Ron rat, and he turn into this man. He used Cruico on me, it hurt so bad, and said if I told anyone I will be killed, and he kicked me. I think he helped killed harry's parents, not Black, I'm so scared" I said, holding my knees to my chest. He was a dog so it wouldn't couldn't really. I was about to about to have panic attack holding it in.

The dog, who named snuffles, ran to the woods. I was confused, followed him a little ways in. "Hey Come Back here" I yelled.

A man came out, looked tried, he had long greasy hair and he was in jail clothes.

"You're Sirius Black' I said in a soft voice, but didn't move. Oh Merlin if I was a normal witch I would be running away ruining away now screaming but I wasn't.

He nodded," I'm not going to hurt you I don't have my wand with me, its hard to have it when your a dog" he said with a smile. That kind of made me laugh.

"What did this man look like" he asked I gave him the description.

" Peter Pettigrew, faked his death and Killed Harry's Parents" said Sirius Black. I looked a him with shock. So Peter was the man who almost killed me. He didn't know I was maybe Harry's Twin?

"Mr. Black, did Harry's Parents only have one Child" she asked.

"No they had twins, Phoenix Lily Potter, nice name, she disappeared, we couldn't find her. You know you look a bit like her" said looking at me. Sirius Black. I wanted to change that subject quickly

"Wow, so Phoenix was never found" I asked . He nodded looking quite sad.

"What's your name by the way, you're in Gryffindor right" asked Sirius Black. Which I nodded and now I had to do something.

Okay, I could, A. Tell the Truth, B. Fake Name...I do believe him but I'm not sure if I'm her.

"Kierra Marsh, I'm part of a school transfer program from America" I said. I didn't like lying but It was hard for me to trust people, I just had to pretend, I was still freaking about Peter. Oh course I only lied about my name. It was a nice name too.

"So Tell me about America" He asked, I guess he wanted to know more about it he seemed bored and hungry so I sneak so food, a blanket and water.

Nobody notice me doing that either. I was glad, I didn't want them to freak out. I went back to the common room after talking a bit to Black more.

"Nix, who attack you, was it Black" asked Harry. He looked mad and worried maybe a bit confused.

"It wasn't Black, I can't tell you Harry, but i'm sure it wasn't him, I'm tried" I said and race up the stairs, I went to bed, didn't even change or tell Alice "Hello".

I knew I had to do one think to help Sirius, even if it meant that Peter will hurt me again. I wasn't going to be afraid this time.


	7. Finding Out a Little

"Harry its going to be okay" said Hermione trying to cheer Harry up but it wasn't working. Harry looked really sad about Quidditch and his broom.

We try jokes, candy but that didn't cheer him up. Then it was finally time for classes again. We headed to Defense class.

"Can someone look in there, if Snape's there I'm leaving" muttered Ron. Me and Hermione peaked over to see if Snape was there but saw Professor Lupin. I smiled at that, at least I didn't have to go through class room with Snape giving me weird looks.

We went to our sets. I looked at the Professor who seemed very tried and maybe ill. He had dark shadows under his eyes but he smiled at the class. The classroom begin to complain about Snape. I put my head on the desk to think about what happen last week. Hermione gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine" I whispered. They been watching me closely sense the attack, actually everyone was it was unnerving. The Professor smiled at the class and mention we didn't have do the essay.

"Oh No" said Hermione who had the essay already finished. I didn't even get the chance to start it. I payed some attention to the class but glad it was over. The Hinkpunk was kind of creeping me out.

The bell rang and Professor Lupin Dismissed us.

"Wait a moment Harry, Phoenix, can I talk to you both for moment" asked the Professor we nodded.

He first ask Harry about the broom then mention something about Whomping Willow.

"I suppose their the reason why you fall and Phoenix fainted" asked Lupin talking about dementors.

"Yes" said Harry and I nodded.

"Sir why did they effect us like that, why not anyone else" I asked.

"The Dementors affect you worse than others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't know" said Professor Lupin Sharply.

I looked down as flashes of memories, from when I heard my mom screaming to the man not to kill me or my twin to Peter using Crucio on me. I took a breath but didn't look up

The Professor explained what dementors do, and chill went up my spine.

"When they get near me" Harry stared at the Professors desk, he look like he might care. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum"

I felt tear go down my face and shifted my weight.

I didn't look up but heard them talking, why was I here again?

"But if they attack me, I want to be ready" said Harry. I looked up and saw Professor nodd.

He dismissed Harry then turn his attention to me.

"The headmaster told me what happen that you can't remember" said the Professor

"Sir It wasn't Sirius Black I know it wasn't, I can't tell you why because I think a spell was cased on me sir, I'm scared" my voice crackled I felt I could trust the Professor.

"What do you mean" asked the Professor. I looked down I wanted to tel but it felt impossible.

"Never mind" I whispered and run out of there in hurry

Soon it was December and I became quite, I always hated Christmas because of me not having a family. Me and Harry stated do to the fact we couldn't go to Hogesmeade. All Four of us decided we were going to stay for Christmas Break. Alice was going to visit relatives. Place the trio told me all about the Hogwarts Break, how wonderful it was.

On the Sunday of the Hogesmeade trip me and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione

"I have to go return a book meet you at Gryffindor Common room" muttered living Harry on his own.

I felt bad for doing that but I needed to see Sirius who was in the whomping Willow. I did a quick spell and got throught he passage to the Shireking Shack. Sirius was on the bed looking quite cold. I put a charm on the blanket so it would be warm and handed him couple more sandwitches.

"You don't have to do this you know" said Sirius taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I need to tell you something" I blurted out. I should most likely tell him the truth. Sirius looked at me weird.

"My name is not Kierra Marsh" I said quietly.

"I knew that, what is you're name then" asked Sirius. I wondered how he knew that, I knew I wasn't great at lying about things.

"Phoenix Evans, I'm from Wisconsin, in America"I quietly said.

"Phoenix...Evans"said Sirius who almost chocked on his food.

I quickly told him everything that happen, no lying involved, it felt good to tell someone the truth even if it was a stranger.

"Oh Merlin you are just like Lily and James" said Sirius still processing everything.

"Who's Lily and James" I asked confused.

"Lily, you're mom, she was a muggleborn great person, a red hair with a temper but awesome, James your dad my best friend, my brother.. he was their for me when my family kicked me out" said Sirius, he seemed to be lost in memory.

"So, I'm Phoenix Potter" I said slowly. I knew it could be true but I really never said Hey I could be the girl who lived, plus Harry has no idea!

Sirius nodded, and I looked at my watch. We been talking for what seems hours. I also asked him about the guy who killed my parents. He quickly explained who Voldemort was. Which I have to say was terrifying.

" I better go I have homework to do" I said getting up.

"You're just like you're mother, be careful" said Sirius.

"Sirius who's my god father" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Remus" Sirius Called out. I said thanks and headed back to Hogwarts

I sat next to the trio. Hermione and Ron sending looks at Harry who seemed to be lost in thought.

Harry seemed like he had enough and race up the stairs. Ron gave Heirmone a looked and head up stairs after him.

"Mione is Harry okay, what happen" I asked concern. Hermione thought for moment.

"Harry has a twin" she blurted quietly.

" A twin, what's her name" I asked. Me and Hermione were upstairs in our dorm alone.

"Phoenix like...' her eyes went wide as she started at me. I smiled at her little.

"You're Phoenix Potter"


	8. Merry or Not

Last Time on Phoenix Evans...

_"You're just like you're mother, be careful" said Sirius._

_"Sirius who's my god father" I asked as I walked down the stairs._

_"Remus" Sirius Called out. I said thanks and headed back to Hogwarts_

_I sat next to the trio. Hermione and Ron sending looks at Harry who seemed to be lost in thought._

_Harry seemed like he had enough and race up the stairs. Ron gave Hermione a looked and head up stairs after him._

_"Mione is Harry okay, what happen" I asked concern. Hermione thought for moment._

_"Harry has a twin" she blurted quietly._

_" A twin, what's her name" I asked. Me and Hermione were upstairs in our dorm alone._

_"Phoenix like...' her eyes went wide as she started at me. I smiled at her little._

_"You're Phoenix Potter"_

_"_We have to tell Harry" hissed Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure that will go well, Hey Harry I'm you're long last sister" I sighed. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how he was going to take it.

Hermione gave me a look "When did you find all this out"

"Er today, me and Harry do look a like, yesterday when he said he heard his mom from the dementors I heard the same thing" I sighed with sigh. We were the only ones in our dorms. The rest left, which was a godsend. There was not many people now due to Christmas break.

"At Least you should tell him, he is you're brother" said Hermione and turn over to sleep.

I looked up at the ceiling, the last thing I remembered was saying I was going to tell him.

Next day Me and Hermione headed down stairs to meet the boys. Ron was already there.

Harry came down stairs.

"You look Terrible" said Hermione stating the fact he looked like he hadn't slept for a very long time. The group looked like they wanted to talk alone. I was little hurt that they didn't trust me.

I muttered something and decided to take a walk. It was while before I decided to see Hagrid was a nice friendly half giant that I talked to sometimes.

I knock on the door as soon as Hermione, Ron and Harry came by me. The door open to show Hagrid who looked like he has been crying.

"Hagrid was it" asked Hermione as we were all seated inside.

Hagrid started sobbing again and gave us a letter.

It was about Buckbeak from eailer. The one that Draco thought right to be rude to the poor Hippogriff. Making Draco pretend he was hurt and told his father and not there was going to be a trail. We all tried to comfort Hagrid but it didn't work. The Trio went to leave while I stayed with Hagrid.

"Hagrid, It's going to be alright Malfoy's father is just a jerk. If anything happens can you owl me" I asked giving the half giant a pat on the arm. He nodded and I thought It was best time to leave.

Soon it was Christmas which I was happy for.

The trio being to talking, I went over by the presents and grabbed mine.

One was from Alice and I decided to open my 1 first as the trio talked. I felt rude to eavesdrop so I just sat bit faraway. I open the present and smiled. I gave her for Christmas a charm bracelet that when ever she was sad, it would play her favorite song. I got a Sketch pad and chalk. I smiled to myself knowing that I needed stuff like this. I Moved on to my 2nd gift. I didn't recognize it from where it was from. I open the present Diary, I open the cover and it said:

_This Diary Belongs to: Lily Evans_

I felt tears come down my face and quickly brush them aside. a note was attached it it in Handwriting._  
_

Dear Phoenix,

_This was you're mothers, and yes I know who you are. You can feel free to talk to me. I think you should tell Harry. But Anyways I hope you enjoy the gift. I'm sorry that you didn't meet me before. I didn't know if you were alive. _

_Love, Your God Father_

_Remus Lupin_

I smiled, I had god father and he knew. The last present was smaller, it was a box with a note attached to it. The writing was Loopy and said it was my mothers. I open it, and there was a charm. It was small and fit me. It had a wolf, a stag, a dog, and a lily. The rat was not there which I was thankful for. I hated the rats.

I was decided I would get something for Lunch later and stop by the kitchens thanks to the map and got some sandwiches. I went up to the Astronomy Tower and drew the view. I wasn't that good but it was sketch, then I could send it to Alice.

I got back to the Common Room to see Professor McGonagall walking out of Gryffindor room.

"Mrs. Evans you missed Lunch" she said Surprise.

"Sorry I got a sketch pad and I wasn't that hungry" I muttered.

"Just like you're mother she sketched a lot" said McGonagall grinning. That as the first time I say her smile.

"Professor, when you have to time, would be okay if you tell more about my mom. I would like to know more about her" I asked.

The Professor nodded at me and left.

I decided it was best to get back to my dorm. I only saw Hermione running up the stairs from yelling at Ron.

"What Happen" I asked the very angry Ron and Harry.

Harry explained I agree that sucks but went to go talked to Hermione.

"It could have a charm or spell by Black to kill Harry and he wouldn't even know" hissed Hermione.

"Hermione what if Black doesn't want to kill Harry" I asked looking over from my sketching. It was almost bedtime. Hermione was reading the book. Hermione explained what she learned at the Hogesmeade trip. She told me not to tell anyone and I nodded.

Of course the only person Sirius wanted to kill was Peter who hurt me, what if Peter did hurt my parents, sold them into Voldemort?

I grabbed my mirror and made my way down stairs and whispered Alice name. Nobody was awake now so I got to talk to her.

"Hey Nix, how is it going in Jolly Ol' Hogwarts" asked Alice who seemed Happy.

"I suppose you get the present already" I sad grinning.

"Loved it Nix, thank you so much, I would hug you but you know" said Alice still giving.

"I told Alice the quick down low on what happen" Alice listen with wide eyes but didn't speak til I was done.

"I can't believe you're Phoenix Potter" said Alice shocked.

"ALICE" said her moms voice.

"I gotta go, go to sleep, mirror me later" said Alice and that was that.

Now if only I could sleep.


	9. Patronus and Fighting

**Sorry that I didn't put this up till today, but I had Thanksgiving anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9: Patronus and Fighting

Harry and Ron where really mad and Hermione. Is that all guys think about its Quidditch. I wanted to hex my brother let me tell you. I knew he would get over it, Ron too but seriously. So I did comprise I hang out with both. Me and Hermione would study then me, Ron and Harry would play Wizard chess. Finally it was now time for school. I visited Sirius a lot, and sometimes my godfather. He was sick, well seemed like it, I think he might be a werewolf but I'm not sure.

Anyways I met with Harry and the Professor after Defense.

"Let me see... how about eight o'clock on Thursday Evening" my god father asked. We both nodded, seeing that was okay. He was going to bring boggart because real dementor is just dangerous. It was going to be held in the History of Magic room, partly because it was huge. I was just glad to do this. I really didn't want to have ruin in with them again.

I think Hermione new about the Professor she acted like she did of course she finished the Essay that Professor Snape gave us. My Godfather told me how Snape was bullied and well learn to fight back. It was in my dad and my Uncle Sirius (she calls him that now) who hated a dislike for slytherin they judge why to quickly before actually getting to know someone. Besides the sorting hate didn't say For Evil Gits go to Slytherin. That Rat who betrayed my family was in Gryffindor. Besides I actually did like Potions class, I know its hard to believe but Potions was fun.

It was finally Thursday my brother and I left the Common room to the History of magic class room. We waited for few minutes than my Godfather turned up carrying a very large truck. He picked it up and put it on Professors Binn's Desk.

"What's that" asked Harry.

"Another Boggart" said my Godfather. He put his cloak on chair.

He apparently found the boggart inside Mr. Flich, the caretakers filing cabinet. I shudder, I'm not found of Boggarts but oh well. The Boggart changed into Dementor, for both us now.

Me and Harry were both nervous, I just wanted to get this over with.

"So, the spell I am going to try to teach you both is highly advanced magic, its beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's called the Patronus Charm" said the Professor.

"How does it work" I asked curious. Alice would kill me right now, she was of course a bit of prankster but loved Advance magic. Fred and George would love to met here.

He told us that when the charm works correctly it serves as a shield against you and the dementor. I thought that was kind of cool in way. It would be useful, I just hopped I didn't run into Dementors much.

Another thing about Patronus is that they are the opposite of what Dementor's do. While Dementors focus on the bad stuff, sadness, being scared. The Patronus Charm will focus on the good memories, the happiness and never despair.

"I must warn you both, that this charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it" said Professor Lupin in a very serious tone.

We both nodded, getting the just of it.

"What does a Patronus look like" asked Harry.

"It is different to each Wizard, its unique" said my godfather.

"You conjure it by say incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might on a very single happy memory"

Very happy memory I took a moment to go over something.

I have a family, for the first time,a brother, uncle, a godfather. I smiled at that... those were the memories.

The incantation is Expecto Patronum, which we repeated for so we could get hang of it.

"Focus on the memory"asked Professor.

I nodded closing my eyes.

"You're just like your mother"

"You're Phoenix Evans"

"Call me Uncle or Padfoot"

"I'm you're Godfather"

"_Expecto Patronum" we both said as a silvery came out of both of their wands._

I grinned and they asked if we were ready for dementors, we both nodded.

My Godfather open up the box. Everything god cold and the lights flickered on and off. It was a bit scary. I closed my eyes as the dementor came closer to me and Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum" we both said loud and clear._

Harry fainted while I stood there with a sliver mist coming out of my wand. I was frozen because in the back of my mind I heard voices.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, you good for nothing"_  
_

I did what I did best broken down in tears and left. I know I shouldn't of let that get to me but I just couldn't take it._  
_

I ran into Professor McGonagall who saw me crying, she pulled me aside, I guess I was by her office. She handed me a tissue, and help me sit down.

"What happen Miss Potter" she asked.

I explained what happen in my past meaning the foster home I was put into. The man who abused me and later was sent to jail for life. About how that memory came to me instead of hearing my parents like Harry. How I felt like coward that I wasn't strong enough.

"Miss Potter, you were put into Gryffindor for reason, just like so many others, you belong here, you will figure it out Phoenix. You're mum and father would be so proud of you right now" said the Professor.

"You think so" I ask in a quite voice.

The Professor nodded and told me to go back to the common room not before telling my Godfather that I was alright.

...

Everyone was strained with everything. Hermione with too many classes. Me and Harry with The Charm which I was getting better at. Harry with Quidditch. Ron was basically the only person not freaking out.

The month passed face and for that I was thankful it was finally February. I was just getting back from a talk I had with Sirius about everything.

I met up with Harry and we headed up to the Gryffindor Common room running into Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiled as he now had the Firebolt back and was bit nicer to Hermione but on the other hand Ron was mad.

He yelled something about blood and hold up a sheet. He yelled at Hermione saying her cat killed Scarbbers. I knew really that Hermione cat was extremely Smart.

In the end it looked like it was the end of friendship between Ron and Hermione.


	10. Fighting, Qudditch and Attacks Oh My!

Chapter 10 Fighting, Qudditch and Attacks Oh My!

"I don't think Crookshanks even hurt Scabbers, but Ron just won't listen to me" said Hermione quietly as she flip through other book in library. Hermione had more classes she could handle even I could see that. I wanted to tell her but she would most likely say something and get mad so I just decide to be there for her.

"Hermione I believe you" I said looking over my shoulder. Ever sense Scabbers or Wormtail or Peter vanished I been on the edge. I can't stop looking over my shoulder afraid he would kill me or something. He had to be around here somewhere but I had no idea where would he be.

I Promise Hermione I would go with her to the Qudditch game. I don't even like Qudditch to tell you the truth and I'm not a fan of heights actually. But Harry was the Gryffindor seeker, and well he's my brother so I might as well support him. Also Gryffindor was my house so yeah.

Me and Hermione were sitting next to Lavander and Neville. Lavander was so annoying talking on and on about something. I rolled my eyes and then froze, when I saw in the distance a big black dog.

"Sirius" I said with groaned

"What" asked Hermione her turn her attention to me. The crowd started to cheer as Ravenclaw team came out then followed by Gryffindor Team.

"Er I said Seriously, It's about time the games starts" I said nervously. Hermione gave me a look but then turn her attention to the game.

I was going to have to talk to Sirius after the game. He was suppose to be hiding and Professor Lupin was watching the game, at least I think he was. My Godfather did know Sirius form, so I hope Sirius would stay hiding.

The game had start and to tell the truth it was bit confusing. Everything was as fast as lighting, so it seemed like.

That's when I saw dementors, and they were coming straight at Harry, I had to protect my brother.

I closed my eyes thinking of a very powerful memory, than yelled "Expecto Patroum" with Harry.

A sliver doe appeared out of my wand and charged straight at the Dementors. The Dementors or what looked like Dementors fell to the ground. Turn out to be not Dementors but the whole Slytherin Quidditch team which got 50 points away from then and dentition. I'm guessing Draco would tell his father about this.

"Harry did it" yelled Hermione hugging me. I smiled at her, yep my brother won!

I smiled at Hermione and told her I would meet her at the Common room, I had a feeling that there was going to be a party but I had to talk to Sirius.

I ran to the Secret passage before the Whomping Willow could do anything. I walked up the room where I met Sirius Before. I entered the room and there he was. He looked better, now that he had some food in it but still rather pale.

"Sirius I could have put a _Disillusionment_ Charm spell on you, somebody could have saw you" I said giving him a hug.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Yous sound just like your mom, and a doe was hers also" said Sirius sitting down.

I looked at him with a open month "Really" I said quietly. He nodded and then smiled at me again

I couldn't really remember my mom or dad but I knew their voices, when they died and that kind of hurt. Sirius handed me a photo, it was me, my brother and my parents smiling. Me and my brother were small babies but still cute. I hugged the picture.

"You should go, Gryffindor is most likely having a party" said Sirius.

I Nodded and gave him quick hug and run back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I said the password and the Gryffindor common room door open to show a party that was still going. I spotted my brother and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Harry" I said giving him a smile

"Thanks was that you that casted the patronus charm"asked Harry handing me a butterbeer.

"Yeah can you believe it, I actually did that, I'm quite surprised really" I said still shocked in a way.

Harry saw Hermione and went to go talk to her. She was flipping through books again. I decided to go up stairs and read a book. I was not a huge fan of parties. Minutes after I went upstairs. Hermione came running up crying. She ran to her bed closed the curtains and cried.

After a while I went to ask her what was wrong but turn out she fell asleep. I yawn I was a little tried and fell asleep as I heard my other roomates coming up the stairs to the 3 year Girl's Dorm.

_I had a dream that I was in a bedroom. I heard two voices muttering something. I heard the foot steps get louder and someone picked me up. Wait picked me up what in the world was going on here? The women had red hair and green eyes like Harry's. My mom I thought with a gasp._

_"It's going to be okay My little Phoenix" she muttered and gave me a kiss on the head. A man with black untidy hair, grey eyes and glasses looked at me with a smile._

_"Now Phoenix don't forget you can't date till you are 34" said my father with smile._

_"James you know that won't work" said my mom with sigh._

_"What Harry has the same rule, don't you Harry"said my dad picking up my brother._

_I looked at my mom and dad, I wouldn't to speak to them but I couldn't_

I would of loved to have that dream to go longer but I was awaken by a very loud scream.

With a groan I woke up and went down stairs to see Ron yelling at Percy that he saw Sirius Black holding a knife and looking at Ron.

"He was going to kill me" yelled Ron.

I groaned silently, I was going to have a talk with Sirius tomorrow.

Professor McGonagall went to Sir Cadogan to ask him if it was true.

Sir Cadogan admitted he let Sirius Black in because he had all the passwords. I knew who had a list of them because he keep on forgetting. I gave Neville a sad look knowing he was going to be in trouble.


	11. Aftermath and Sadness

No one in the Gryffindor Tower slept at all. We waited in the common room for any information. Me waiting to see if he was caught, if he was this was not good. I was already nervous trying to act like I was nervous for the same reason everyone else was.  
It was dawn when Professor McGonagall came and told us that he escaped again. I looked down wondering when is a great chance to yell at him. But then the Security was greater. But on the other hand at least Fat Lady was back.

I walk to get some food for breakfast by myself because Hermione mention something about study again. I felt bad for her I wish I could help her and my brother, and Ron are not doing any good at all.

I sat down and ate some toast and watched the mail came. I got a letter from Alice. I didn't know why she would just mirror me, but oh well. I read the note and looked up to see a Neville choking.

"Neville are you okay" I asked and followed where he was looking, a howler. He was getting a Howler.

"Run for it Neville" said Ron to him. Neville got the envelope and ran for his life. The Slytherin table laugh at him while I gave him a glare which made some of them stop. Draco Malfoy gave me a look, while I rolled my eyes.

I felt really sad for Neville. He had dentition and couldn't go to Hogsmeade. It wasn't hes fault okay maybe it was but I still felt bad for him. I sat with him, hes still my friend.

Hedwig appeared in front of Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hedwig" I said giving her some cornflakes who ate it happily.

Harry look at the letter with Ron but didn't say anything. I went back to the Common Room. I got my mirror and went to the room of requirement. I said Alice's name and she appeared.

"Hey Nix" said Alice with smile on her face. Her hair was now red, wait how did it turn red?

"Ali what happen to your Hair" I asked little curious.

"Potions, my cauldron explode, never mind that. What is going on at Hogwarts" she asked pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you want the long story or the short one" I muttered.

"Full story now, spill Nix" she said having my full attention. She loved a good story even if it was true.

I explained what happen sense the last time I talked to her she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You have a crazy family" she exclaimed.

"He's not crazy, he should of talked to me...hes like a uncle to me...so is my Godfather. I wish I could just put pause to everything and tell Harry that I'm his twin. Of course he would freak out and hate me for the rest of his life. I don't know what to do, really I don't" I said with sigh. I fell back on blue couch I had in the room. I looked at the clock.

"Look I better go, Harry and Ron should be back. Talk to you later okay" I said goodbye to my friend and promise that we would talk soon. I had a feeling that they went to visit Hagrid. I met with them at the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione were fighting again. I wanted to yell at them to stop it for once. Hogsmeade trip was coming up again which led me a very perfect time to see Sirius. I said goodbye to Hermione and head off to the whomping willow. I whispered a spell made sure nobody was looking and went through the passage.

Sirius was sitting on the bed eating some food. I stood looking at him with hands on my hips.

Sirius looked up at me with shock on his face.

"You look just like your mother when you do that" said Sirius dropping his food.

"You went into Hogwarts, scared the crap out of Ron. I know you were looking for him but he isn't there. He's missing hiding somewhere." I said with sigh sitting down.

"You sound just like your mother" he muttered.

"Look you could of told me just don't do this again. Your my only family besides Harry and Uncle Remus" I pleaded

"Fine no more leaving or getting Peter. I'm sorry Phoenix he's out there your not safe." he frowned at his plate.

I handed him a pastry.

"Thanks Padfoot, I better get back to Gryffindor Tower" I said giving him a hug.

I stopped at my godfather office.

"Hey Professor" I said standing at his door. He looked up from his desk.

He looked tried, and was wearing his robes that seemed to be even more ribbed them before. He gave me a small smile.

"How are you, heard about what happen earlier" he asking I assume about what happen with Sirius and Ron.

"We're fine, Hermione and the others still won't really talk, its annoying" I sighed and sat in the chair front of his desk.

"Give it time, oh congratulations are in order"he grinned at me and pulled out to cups. Poured something into them.

"It's butterbeer, I suppose you never been to Hogsmeade" he said handing me the cup. I took a sip of the butterbeer and it was pretty good, maybe better then apple cider.

"I still can't believe that happen" I exclaimed thinking about the Quidditch game. Even through it wasn't a real dementor it still happened.

"Well you did, not many wizards or witches can do that" he added taking sip of butterbeer.

"Lupin, A Word Now" said Professor Snape's voice from the fire.

"I better be going thanks" I said with grinned. He nodded and step into the fire place while I made my way back to the Gryffindor tower.

I met up with Harry and Ron who looked sad. We bumped Hermione who looked like she has been crying.

"Come to have a good gloat" asked Ron. I gave him a look.

"No" said Hermione who had a letter in her hand. She hand the letter to us.

"Beuckbeak is going to be executed" she cried.

I looked at the letter.

_Dear Hermione and Phoenix,_

_We Lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. _

_Execution date to be fixed. _

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us. _

_Hagrid._

__I held back my own tears while read this. I couldn't believe this.


	12. More Fainting and Jerks

"Malfoy's did is such a jerk, he think he's so powerful because he's pureblood" I muttered with a sigh.

Ron said he would help Hermione and me and Harry shared a look as Hermione hugged Ron.

"Ron I'm really sorry about Scabbers" sobbed Hermione.

"Oh-well-he was old" muttered Ron as I grimaced. That rat of a man is still out there hiding waiting to back to his "Master". I shrived at that thought.

We couldn't go see Hagrid because of the measures to keep Sirius Black away.I rolled my eyes, they didn't know the full story plus didn't even give my Uncle a stupid Trial! That's not fair!

The only chance we got to talk to Hagrid was during Magical Creatures lesson.

"It's all my fault" Hagrid sobbed.

"No it's not Hagrid, its Malfoys, the ministry never gave you a chance because Malfoy could buy his way in" I said patting his arm.

"There's still appeal" said Ron fiercely." Don't give up yet, we're working on it"

We all nodded and gave Hagrid a smile. We walked up to the castle when we saw Malfoy and his friends.

They kept looking back and laughing. I glared at them.

"It's no good Ron" said Hagrid, who look like he was about.

I was still glaring at Draco and his posse when Mafloy said something.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic" said Malfoy.

Well I muttered "You" Malfoy gave me a dirty look and I glared at him back.

"And he's suppose to be our teacher" exclaimed Draco.

Me, Ron and Harry were glaring at him well Hermione did the unthinkable.

SMACK!

Hermione, my favorite friend (wait she hit malfoy that git jerk deserve it). Malfoy almost feel to the ground in shock. The Rest of us were to shock to say anything.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil-"

"Mione" said Ron weakly as he tried to grab her hand. But Mione was on a roll.

Hermione took her wand out out of her bag and pointed the wand at Malfoy. He stepped back scared as can be while I tried not to laugh my head off.

Malfoy disappeared well more like running away with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

"That was totally awesome" I said in awe giving Hermione a Hug.

Hermione smile weekly at me then turn to Harry.

"You better beat him in the Qudditch Match" Hermione muttered and we were off to Charms.

We were late we didn't mind to be but Professor told us not to do that again. I sat down next to Neville. Today in charms it was the cheering charms after hearing about Buckbeak the Cheering Charm leaved everyone quite happy. Yes evening me, I wondered if I should cast that on my Uncle who seemed a little sad the last time I saw him.

Hermione didn't show up to class which was weird...she didn't show up for charms either something was so going on. Me, Ron and Hermione headed to the Common Room only to see Hermione was sitting at the table asleep. Her head was resting on Arithmancy book.

Hermione was stress, she need to relax or maybe drop a few classes. I gave her a worried look as Ron was talking.

We headed to Divination which to tell you the truth I wasn't excited to be in. Today it was the Crystal Ball (hehe my name is Crystal).

I looked into the Crystal ball with a bored expression on my face. Ron was laughing while I was rolling my eyes. Mione kept on tutting.

I thought I saw something, first a broom, really fast one. Then a rat, a dog that look like Sirius, then a werewolf, finally buckbeak breaking free. The to a goblet that had fire coming out of it. Then to a man who didn't exactly look like a man but was more like a doll. To Harry trapped by a stone grim reaper. Peter took a knife and cut Harry skin then took Voldemort. He was thrown by Peter into a cauldron then he became this nose-less man. My eyes went wide and I felt sick. I mean who wouldn't feel sick after they just saw that.I stood up and muttered about being sick. I was exused to go, which I did, by running, even down the stairs.

I just saw the future, and that scared me. Was the Doll like to a snake like figure the man that Harry, Ron and Hermione told me about? Will he soon have some sort of power? Could I see the future. My vision seen to be fading in and out and I was focusing on my breathing. I found my way to the hospital wing and thats when I fainted.

I woke up to see my brother aka Harry, Ron, Hermione and few others above me. They were grinning like mad, kind of scared me to tell you the truth.

"Um why are you all grinning at me its kind of scaring me" I muttered blinking.

"WE WON" Yelled Weasley twins and later were yelled at by the Nurse.

I grinned at them all "That's Brilliant".

"What happen" asked Hermione as soon as I was release, Harry and Ron were with us. It was nice outside and we were enjoying the sun before we had to go study for exams or Finals.

"If I tell you, you would believe me" I mumbled look at the Black Lake. The Giant squid I called Jeff was gliding.

They left it at that and soon Hermione went to go study, Ron and Harry went to go play Wizard Chest and I went to visit My Uncle.

"You saw what" said Alice wide eyed.

"Voldemort return, I know its stupid or whatever but I saw it through the Crystal Ball...its suppose to be rubbish but why did I see it" I asked head on the desk.

"I don't know, lets keep it between us maybe you were bored or something" said Alice trying to make me feel like I'm not going insane. I nodded and gave him a hug he had to get ready for exams also. Which I guess I should study for.

"Yeah...I can't wait to see you this summer" I said with a smile.

"Me too, are you going to stay for the summer and for forth year or are you going to stay there" asked Alice.

" I really don't know" I muttered with a sigh.

"Well I have to go study, or prank the Shadow Twins" grinned Alice.

"Prank the Shadow Twins then study, I should do that two but not prank the Weasley twins" I said with a laughed and said goodbye to Alice.

Truth be told I had a lot of thinking to do I thought with a groan.


	13. Finals, Sadness and Padfoot Oh My!

Exams were around the corner as fast as you could say Quidditch.  
Sure Gryffindor winning last Quidditch was still in the air but that soon ended. Everyone even the Weasley's Twins were studying. I couldn't believe it of course, but it was OWLS.

I went to study with my Uncle. I know he was here before, he was pretty good at transfiguring well I was rubbish at it. I wanted to ask my Godfather for help but he was a teacher that would be kind of cheating in way to go to him.

Besides that I'm worried about a lot of things. Worried about Divination, partly because what happen earlier and my mind was still going crazy after that. Anything thing was because I had to decide if I wanted to stay here next year or go home. Besides that I'm not the only person who is worried. Hermione is beyond worried, more like freaking out.

Harry and Ron were bugging her party because of the time table for her exams.

For Example On Monday she has Arithmancy and 9 and Transfiguration at 9 also after Luna Charms and Ancient Runes at 1! I wanted to ask her how she did it but the boys were asking her anyways so I just sat there with my Charms books open. Plus I knew she wasn't really in the mood.

I most of zone out because I jumped when I saw Hedwig fly in front of me and landed by Harry with a note in her beak.

"It's from Hagrid" said Harry as he ripped the note open.

"Buckbeak's appeal, it's set for the sixth" he added. I frown at that, poor Hagrid. I actually like Buckbeak, he wasn't dangerous and Malfoy didn't listen but no, his father is rich and powerful so he must be telling the truth.

"Hey that's the day we finish our exams" I said thinking about it Alice would finish her exams the next day.

"They are coming up here to do it. and someone from the Ministry of Magic and...and an executioner" said Harry.

"What, that sounds like they think Malfoy is right" I said surprise and angry. I put my books down when I saw the Librarian eyeing me. I felt kind of scared...and put them down nicely.

We all frowned at that. Sadly with everything going on exams and security we couldn't talk to Hagrid. I felt terrible wishing I could help.

Exams began and it was so quite you could hear pin drop.

Transfiguring was okay, thank merlin for Uncle Sirius help..seriously.. I left the room in shock that my Teapot was a normal tortoise. Lunch seemed fast really and I just wanted to get this done with.

Charms was a bit hard..but I thought I did okay in, Cheering Charm went well so that's good. Everyone ran out of there through to go study soon as dinner ended.

After Care of Magical Creatures, which was well interesting, I really don't like flooberworms or worms really but it lived so yay for me. But poor Hagrid he look so sad.

On to Potions, something weird happen, well I think I passed but Professor Snape passed me mutter something how I looked in way just like his old friend from when he want to Hogwarts. How I seemed to have the same talent as this person. Turns out to be my mom, I guess he knew my secret too and gave me a sad smile. Well he actually smiled...kind of crazy really.

Defense was the 2nd to the last exam. I thought I did okay till I had to climb in a truck to fight a boggart. The Boggart was Harry saying he didn't need me to Peter Petterigrew,took some courage but I said Riddikulus and Peter turn into a fairy with wings. Don't ask but It did make me laugh.

"Excellent Phoenix, same score as Harry" he said with grin. I knew Harry would pass, he is my brother...gosh I wish I could tell him but in order to that I would have to tell him everything and that could take a while

Fudge came out no where talking to Harry. I didn't like him. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about him, like he had his mind set on something but never really took a chance to get the full side of a story. Maybe I was a seer, I hope not.

I wasn't really paying attention but turn to a guy wearing a axe on his belt. It seemed to be new and sharp. I glared at the guy. Harry and Hermione had to drag me and Ron away, We went to Lunch but ate it silently. We, Harry, Ron and I went to Divination after saying Good Luck to Hermione.

Divination went fast, Crystal ball oh joy. And she said if you tell somebody blah blah blah.

She was looking at me weird and turn her head.

"You have the sight, well not all of it but more will be revealed dear" she said in her misty voice and called out for the next student leaving me to go down the ladder in shock. I went to the Gryffindor Common room and sat by Hermione, Ron came, then a letter came in by Hedwig.

I open the letter and felt tears coming down my face.

_Lost the Appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. _

_Nothing You can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid._

No tears this time but the hand writing was shaky. Harry came in saying something but stop as soon as he saw our faces. Ron gave the letter to him

"We have to go" me and Harry said at once and wide eyed but soon shook our heads

"He can't just sit there on his own" said Harry.

"But its sunset you can't be out there and us too" I pointed out.

Long story short, Hermione got Harry's cloak and we all four decided to go see Hargrid.

We got there and Hagrid was angry at us but we told him we didn't want him alone. We got out drinks and sat there and talk

Hermione was getting the cups and I was helping her when she found Scabbers. I jumped back and stood in corner.

Harry gave me a look.

"I don't like rats' I said quietly, of course I really don't like rats when they really are the jerk who betrayed my parents I thought silently.

We had to escape because Fudge and his friends I guess you can call them came after them. So we went to the top by the rocks. We saw Buckbeak. Well I just stood there well Ron and Harry tryed to comfort Hermione. I stood there hands over mouth crying. Then everything went crazy, really crazy.

Peter aka rat man bite Ron than ran for it. Ron and well all of us chased after the rat. Ron got the Rat, Uncle Sirius appeared as padfoot was going for Wormtail but grabbed Ron and was being dragged through the secret interesting. I took off after him, not caring it was the Whomping Willow. I slide fell, didn't mean too but I did and got up dust myself only to be hit by Harry and Hermione. I got up and we took off to find the others.

Soon as we got to Ron made sure he was okay we turned around to see Uncle Sirius now in Human form.

"You are in so much trouble" I said giving him a glare.


	14. Into the Whomping Willow and Werewolfs

_Previously on Phoenix Evans_

_Then everything went crazy, really crazy._

_Peter aka rat man bite Ron than ran for it. Ron and well all of us chased after the rat. Ron got the Rat, Uncle Sirius appeared as padfoot was going for Wormtail but grabbed Ron and was being dragged through the secret interesting. I took off after him, not caring it was the Whomping Willow. I slide fell, didn't mean too but I did and got up dust myself only to be hit by Harry and Hermione. I got up and we took off to find the others._

_Soon as we got to Ron made sure he was okay we turned around to see Uncle Sirius now in Human form._

_"You are in so much trouble" I said giving him a glare._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, I know you were trying to get him but seriously Padfoot" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Sorry"he muttered, he did look kind of sorry. I still was kind of mad.

"You better be sorry" I said crossing my arms. I don't know why I did that. He was in so much trouble and that's when I remembered that Ron, Harry and Hermione where here with us. I turn around wide eyed as Ron said "He's the Dog, He's Animagus".

"Expelliarmus" I said suddenly at put all the wands in my pocket. The three glared at me, I guess they had a right too, but whatever.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt" I said.

Harry looked like he was going to kill my uncle and well his god father but Hermione and Ron stop him. I had a very bad feeling about all of this

"If you want to Kill Harry kill us too"Said Ron standing up and I face palm myself.

"Lie down, you will damage that leg even more, look I just wanted your attention, I couldn't take it anymore" said Uncle trying to speak up for himself.

"Plus only one will be murder tonight" he added. Harry thought that he meant him.

"YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD" Roared Harry.

"HE didn't kill our mom and dad Harry, you don't get it" I said softly.

"What did you say' he said quietly. Oh Merlin I didn't want to tell him that one I thought with a sigh. I shouldn't blurt things out.

He gave me a look which I guess he wanted to talk about it to me after words. That was going to be a very long talk. I was kind a nervous.

Well everything went fast, I'm guess Harry was still made ran at Padfoot knocking him down the ground and chocked him.

"HARRY YOU IDOIT" I yelled at him pullying him of and standing between the two.

"No harry do you want to die, he didn't kill mom and dad" I said softly.

"what do you know" he glared at me Ron and Hermione still holding him back.

He took wand out of my hand and pointed it at Sirius "You killed my parents"

"I don't deny it" said Padfoot sadly standing up.

"Don't say that it wasn't your fault" I said sadly.

"What do you mean" asked Hermione.

"You guys don't know the whole story, its a long one but still you know what people think they know" I said fast and they looked confused.

All the sudden there was footsteps.

"WE'RE UP HERE" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK" she added. Do I have a face that nobody listens to me?

The door open in My god father came it. I hoped he stop this madness.

He quickly snatched wands from Harry and Hermione.

"Where is he" asked my godfather to Padfoot. I think he meant Peter but not for sure. The rest of the group looked confuse besides Padfoot of course.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT" yelled Hermione we all looked at her. She looked really really really mad.

She kind of scared me. I stepped back from her.

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE" she yelled. What in the world was she talking about.

"Harry don't trust him he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead-he's a werewolf" she screamed. My month open in shock. I knew it was something but it didn't matter he was my godfather.

"Get away from me were" gasped Ron. I gave him a glare " There's nothing wrong with my god father Ron Weasley. So what he's a werewolf he's still my godfather he is not a monster"my fist clenched up. I gave my best glare that I guess I got from my mom which made Ron muttered sorry or something close to it.

"How long have you known" he asked Hermione. Then I remember Snape making us do that essay,

"You're really the cleverest witch in your age" said my god father in shock.

My godfather quickly explain why he was here. 1. Peter Petergrew was alive. 2. He was a rat.

I added what happen to me they looked at me in shock.

"He's dead" gasped Harry.

"He's very much alive, trust me Harry" I winced at the memory of that stupid rat attacking me.

"But" said Hermione.

My godfather explain that when his friends aka Peter, my dad, and Uncle found out that he was a werewolf they wanted to help out. So they all decided to be Animagus. That way they can be with my godfather when he transforms. My dad was a stag, my uncle a dog, and the evil git aka Rat man was a rat. They helped my godfather a lot, they went with him in the Whomping Willow which made sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Which reminded me, wasn't tonight full moon or something?

Also didn't Ron and Harry crashed into it their 2nd year or something?

I turn back to my godfather the thought soon left my mind.

He then went on to talk about why Snape hated them. Snape knew something was going up with the "Marauders" the group they were called. So he decided to go after him. Padfoot thought it was funny to Prank Snape but didn't turn out well. Snape almost died but likely my dad saved him.

"So that's why Snape hates you" said Harry.

"That's right" sneered a voice that made us all jump.


	15. Ratface Revealed

(by the way I use both the book and the movie for this part)

Snape appeared under the invisibility cloak, we kind of jumped. Hermione screamed, my Uncle leapt to his feet.

My eyes went wide as he talked. He found Harry's cloak at the base of the whomping willow. How long has he been standing there? He also mention that he went to my godfathers office when he was gone, but he found the map.

Oh crap the potion I thought wide eyed.

What was the that spell that could get something...it started with A? I frowned paying no attention to around me.

My thought soon left my mind as I saw Professors harted for my Godfather.

"Professor Snape you are making mistake, you haven't heard everything, I can explain, Sirius is innocent..."

"Miss Evans or I should said Miss Potter, your mother would be disappointed in you" gasp from people who didn't know.

"My mom would be proud of me for stand up for my god father, Uncle and friends, the past is the past Professor."I said calmly kind of glaring at Professor Snape.

He looked at me for a moment little weird might I add. Said something how I am just like her.

"Sirius is not here to kill Harry" my godfather said urgently.

"Two more for Azkaban tonight" said Snape.

"No they are my family...Voldemort and his followers killed our parents the other family we have left besides us is Sirius and Remus, please professor think about this" I said panicking. I was panicking, I had a very bad feeling about this still. Something bad was going to happen, and I was trying to calm everyone down.

Then Harry did the unthinkable. He took his wand pointed at Snape, "Expeliarmus" he yelled and the potions Professor slammed against the wall. We a ll started at Harry in shock.

"You should have left him, you shouldn't of done that" muttered Uncle to Harry. Harry avoided me, and Sirius.

"We attacked a teacher" thought Hermione freaking out.

"Hermione I think we are a lot more trouble than that" I added standing by my God father and Uncle.

"I'm still not saying I believe" Harry said to me, Padfoot and my Godfather. I sighed my own brother didn't believe in me that kind of hurt.

"Then we should offer you proof, give us Scabbers" he said asking Ron for Scabbers aka ratman. I took a step back,I really don't like rats.

"Come off it, are you trying to say he escape Azakban just to kill Scabbers" said Ron weakly. I sighed why was Ron being this way, true if someone told me this a year ago I would of thought they were insane.

He looked at Hermione and Harry who look at him.

"Okay, say Pettigrew turn into a rat-there are million rats-how was he suppose to know" asked Ron. okay he did have a point.

"That's a fair question" said my God father.

My uncle pulled out a newspaper, it was crumbled and had the Weasley family, picture of them in what looked like Egypt.

"How did you get this" I asked a little curious.

"Fudge, when he came to inspect Azkaban last year he gave me this paper. And there was Peter, on the front page...on this boy's (point at Ron) shoulder...I knew him at once. How many times I seen him transform? And the caption said he was going to Hogwarts were Harry was" he said quickly and quietly.

"My God, his front paw" gasped my Uncle.

"What about it" said Ron.

"He's got a toe missing" said Padfoot (okay just to tell you I will be just switching to Uncle to Padfoot, its bugging me lol).

"Look Scabbers probably had a fight another rat or something...he's been in the family for ages about..."

"Twelves years" I said. "Ron, rats don't live that long" I added quietly.

"But..." said Ron.

"Look, the rat was with Voldemort, he betrayed his friends. Mom and dad switch secret keeper at the last minute. Padfoot was trying to stop Peter but the damage was done. The Rat had to think quickly, so he said a spell killing 13 muggles and cut of his own finger. He then became a rat later from by your brother Ron" I said quickly but not to fast. They all looked at me in shock.

"What I read way to much crime novels, am I not allowed to notice things" I mumbled leaning against the wall.

"Look there's one certain way to prove what really happen. Ron just give me the rat" my godfather said in stern voice.

"What are you going to do with him if I give you him" asked Ron my god father. He looked very tense.

"Force him to show himself, if he's not peter it won't hurt him".

Ron hesitated for a bit but he held out Scabbers. I took a step back and Padfoot gave me a worried look. I was seriously going to jump behind Padfoot if he was going to be the rat. I was scared out of mind. Why was I put into Gryffindor? I'm not feeling brave right now.

Padfoot grabbed Professor Snape's wand and stood by my godfather. I stood against the wall with wand in hand.

"On the count of three..One Two THREE"

A flash of blue/white light erupted from both wands, it was the same spell I used turn Scabbers into Rat-Face. I took another step back, I was against the wall now.

Rat face turn to Padfoot and my Uncle. Padfoot was in front of me

"Remus...Sirius, my friends" said Rat voices squeaky voice. I poked my head over Padfoots shoulder and glared at Rat Face. I moved quickly by Harry so I was out of the way.

He tried to leave but my god father and Padfoot push him back.

The rat turn to me and Harry.

"Phoenix...Harry you look just like your parents, my friends..." he said getting closer to us.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THEM, after what you did to Lily and James, and Phoenix" shouted Padfoot.

Rat face moved away from us. Padfoot and Sirius cornered him. He had no where to escape.

"You Betrayed James and Lily didn't you Peter" said my god father glaring at him.

"The dark lord is so powerful you don't understand the power he has squeaked out the Rat. He turn to Padfoot "What would of you done" he asked desprate.

" I would die than betray them" shouted Padfoot. Meanwhile we (Ron, Harry, Hermione and Me) where watching wide eyes and everything.

Rat face tried to escape but me and Harry blocked the way.

"Harry Phoenix, your parents wouldn't want this" squeaked out Peter.

I backed away, Padfoot and my godfather grabbed him pushed him in front of them both raised there wands. They were going to kill him.

"No" me and Harry called out. Padfoot and my godfather looked at us like we were crazy.

"He betrayed your parents, and he hurt you Phoenix" said my Godfather.

"Lets take him to Dumbledore then you can be free and the dementors can have Peter" I said calmly.

They sighed and nodded. My godfather tied up Peter. Hermione and Harry helped Ron up.

Harry and Padfoot helped Ron, Hermione behind them Rat fast followed by my god father and me. I don't know why I was last, but I really didn't mind. I casted _Mobilicorpus _on the Professor. Who was now a few feet in the air not moving.

"You know after this is done, I can visit you if you want this summer" he as we walked. I smiled at him.

"I would loved that" I said as we walked. Soon we were outside the whomping willow. Herminoe went to look after Ron. Padfoot wanted to talk to me and Harry. Leaving my godfather to watch the rat.


	16. The End to the Start of New Beginning

**_Authors note I know its been a while, sorry about that. A lot of things were happening anyways here is the last chapter of the book. I hope you liked it. I know I rush things but I seriously kind of had too. Anyways heres the thing I been debating on rather Phoenix goes back to Hogwarts for 4 year or she goes back 5th year. I will create a poll or something and keep it up till Apirl. Meanwhile I'm going to update my other stories. Thanks for Reading!_**

**_THE POLL IS UP! VOTE NOW! HAVE TILL APRIL 1ST._**

Me and Harry walked up to Padfoot as he started at Hogwarts. I never seen Hogwarts like that, I was in awe of it. It seemed much bigger then I thought, it held a sense of home, and of course magic. It was bigger than my old school in Wisconsin. I kind of felt a little homesick now that I thought about it.

"It's beautiful isn't it" asked Padfoot staring at the castle I nodded in awe.

"I still remember when I first saw Hogwarts, it will be nice to do it as a free man" dreamily said Padfoot.

"We didn't want you too to be murders" I randomly said.

"The truth would die with him, plus I don't think our parents would like that" added Harry standing next to Padfoot and also staring at the Castle.

"Alive and free, no worries" I said with a smile. (for the rest of your days.. sorry I had too).

"You know now that I'm free man Harry you can live with me, you to Phoenix" said Padfoot. I smiled but then, what about Alice, she was my first friend. I felt like I was a bad friend. I was excited to met Harry and everything but I didn't tell Alice everything. I was going to go back maybe for a year I didn't really know. I couldn't even think of that right now.

On brightside I had my godfather, Harry and Sirius. Plus I can visit my godfather or he can visit me. I had a family, even through I kind of did have small family back home.

Padfoot mention he was Harry's godfather and Harry said he would love to live with Padfoot. I smiled Harry deserved to have a family.

We heard a groan behind us. My godfather was hunch over in pain shaking..the full moon I forgot again!

"Remus, you forgot the potion, don't give in" said Padfoot running towards god father.

All happen to fast. my god father changed into what I use to read in books. I could watch so I looked away but when I turned back a werewolf appeared were my godfather was and Padfoot turn into a giant dog that looked liked the grim. Peter grabbed a wand from my godfather, and pointed it me. The next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke up to see Ron freaking out.

"How did you get there, when you were just there" he asked as I woke up.

"What happen' I asked with slight headache. Hermione and Harry stood there with a grin as Madam Promfey

"Well its a long story"said Harry

"Just tell me is he okay" I asked worried about Padfoot. I sat up in the hospital bed.

"He's fine, lets just say both lives were saved tonight" grinned Hermione. Me and Ron looked at them with confuse look on our faces. I just really hope they would explain.

Plus, I was kind of worried not alone for Padfoot, but my godfather and of course the rat being out there.

Madam Promfey was far from ear rang so, Harry and Hermione explain everything that had happen. Them using the time turner that Hermione was using to go back in time to save Buckbeak. Then helping Padfoot and Harry with the dementors, alsohelp Buckbeak and Padfoot escape

I was release right away after kind of pleading, I went with Hermione and Harry back to the common room as Ron had to spend the night just in case.

"So this is what you go through every year" I asked Harry and Hermione as we walked to the common room.

"This is tame to the last two years" Said Harry with a yawn. My eyes went wide.

Harry and Hermione told me in great tale of what happen to the three. I looked at them in how were they alive?

"Besides us, I really don't know much about you" said Harry. Well he did tell the truth but was I ready to tell him everything. I mean actually everything from what I remember to being in that evil place to meeting Alice? I didn't really know the answer, I was basically half awake.

I said goodnight to my brother who wanted to know more about me but he was tried. Soon everyone was asleep but me. I casted a spell to make sure the others would hear me talking to Alice.

"Nix, what happen you look pale, and tried"asked Alice who seemed to be packing clothes. Her blonde hair was a bit longer,which I notice it..

I quickly told her the story of what happen, adding what Hermione and Harry told me. The thing about Alice is that I could tell her anything and she would interrupt or even judge me. She is my best friend but more like sister. I miss her dearly.

We had a little bit of time before sad note, Professor Snape basically told everyone that my god father was a werewolf. Which was stupid, 1. he wasn't a monster and 2. Professor Snape had no right even if he knew my mother. I had a feeling he would know what my mother would say about this.

Me and Harry went to visit him, after he had chance to recover from the fullmoon.

"But you can't leave" I sadly announced as I watched my godfather wave his hand, and the suitcases closed.

"Tomorrow, the parents would come her complain about having a monster teaching their kids, its for the best" he added. He paused for a bit and handed me and Harry the Maunders Map. We started at him in shock.

"I think you might both need it" he said with smile. We gave him a hug. I told him I would write to him everyday and he was off.

After that we both went back to the common room to pack and get ready.

I was called to the Headmaster office after saying goodbye to my brother and my new friends. I promise to write to all of them. I would really miss them.

I knocked on the door and voice said "Enter". I walked in with my tiny bags in my pocket glad that they were shrinkable thanks to the charm. He asked me for a lemon drop and I said yes. What I acutally love them!

"I hope you had a eventful year " said the Headmaster and I nodded.

"Thank you for having me here Headmaster,and thanks forever" I added thankful for my time.

"You know next year if you want to come back you can but that is up to you" he said in friendly tone. I nodded yet again knowing I had some things to think about.

I step into the fire, after grabbing some floo powder and said "Bruma School of Magic" and with that I was back home. As soon as I step out of the fire place I was attacked my Alice who had a huge smile on her face.


	17. Phoenix Evans and the Goblet of Fire

_**Hey Guys! I forget to tell you something Phoenix Evans and Goblet of Fire is up, just go to my profile and find it! heres sneak peak**_

Phoenix Evans woke up with a start. She was trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock and groan. This had to be the 11th time she had this dream and it was always the same one.

In the dream Old man goes to a house, mutters something about "Those Kids". The Caretaker, or who I just call the caretaker went up the stairs to tell the kids to get out of there. When he did he saw the door half open. He could see someone talking in a raspy voice from a oversize chair. He couldn't see the person. Then another person with short brown hair kneeled down. The Raspy voice said something and Ratface appeared. The strange man asked Ratface to open the door and suddenly there was a flash green light.

Every-time I would wake up to my scar hurting. Could this be the Voldemort her brother was talking about? She wondered if Harry was having the same dream.

"Nix wake up" yelled Alice, my best friend who jumped on my bed. I groan and rubbed my eyes. I pushed my black hair out of my eyes. Alice handed me my black glasses. At last I could see again, instead of blurry shapes.

"Really Ali" I muttered, and then yawn. I was at Alice's house for the summer. Why you may ask? We are going to the Qudditch World Cup. We are meeting the Weasley's and my friends there but its surprise. Only Mr. Weasley knows, and we had another surprise in store but I was going to tell them later.

Ali grinned at me her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She laughed at my expression and got off my bed.

Ali handed me a letter and smiled at me.

I grinned as I saw who wrote it! I tore the letter open and started to read it.

_Dear Sis,_

_Guess what? Me, the Weasley's and Hermione are going to Qudditch Cup! I wish you could come. Which reminds me are you going to come back this year? Hermione wants me to ask how your summer was? My summer has been well boring till I got here._

_Also I know this question is really weird but have you had weird dreams lately? I have been having this weird dream almost every night and I always wake up to my scar hurting. Other than that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley keep talking about something big that's going to happen this year. But they won't tell what._

_Ron, and Hermione say Hi! I got to go, don't forget to owl me back._

_-Harry_

I had a scar, but apparently had the glamour charm on my scar so nobody knew. They don't know who put it on me. It looks like somebody didn't want me to be now my scar was visible just like Harrys.

"He doesn't expect anything" asked Alice reading over my shoulder.

"Nope" I said grinning and putting the letter in my trunk.

"Girls come on you don't want to miss the porkey" yelled out Ali's dad.

"Coming" we yelled as we hurried up and got dress. I tap my want to my trunk and shrunk to about a lego sized. I love magic sometimes. I grinned at Alice who also shrunk her trunk thanks to Alice's dad and we were off.


End file.
